Dutiful Daughter
by palejupiter
Summary: Before the Rebels and the Resistance there was once a princess hidden beneath the cold mountains and columns of a marble castle in Aldraan. A Princess whose worth was yet to be revealed and proved. A daughter of two great men at the opposite side of the galaxy believing that the Force would be with her. One Shot.Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to George Lucas


Eight Years Ago…

It was a cold winter night in Aldraan when a certain princess tossed and turned on her bed. Images of a memory started flooding in and voices continued to whisper inside her head as she slept. It was both a beautiful dream and a nightmare. Beneath those eyelids she saw things that were a part of her life. A part of who she is and that everything that she is matters in the fate of the whole Galaxy.

" _Leia"_ the voice whispered.

A small whimper escapes her lips.

" _Leia, my child wake up."_

" _Leia"_

" _Leia"_

Finally child's cry echoes around the castle hall startling awake the princess' nanny; Salé. Salé immediately paces next to the child and tries to wake her up. Salé shakes the princess and finally her big blue eyes snap open. Leia was panting and sweat covered her forehead.

"My lady what is it?" says the worried Salé as she wipes the princess' forehead with her sleeves.

"M- Mommy…" the child stutters. "I want my mommy."

"It's okay Princess. It was only a dream." Salé says as she rubs the princess' back, trying to sooth her. "It never happened."

"N- No. It did happen." Leia says still stuttering. Then slowly tears started to roll down her cheeks. "It was real Salé! I felt it. I want Mommy!"

Leia starts to sobs more as the seconds went by and Salé's comforting efforts are not effective. Salé decided to fetch a servant to alert Queen Breha about Leia's nightmare. Ever since the princess has turned five years old, she has been having dreams that would make her talk during her sleep. Often a name was mentioned through the child's lips but wasn't clear enough for Salé to understand. Salé made sure that the princess would only read pleasant things and watch happy shows in Holovoid but it seems the nightmares and dreams are still in the princess' mind.

"Is Leia alright?" asks a gentle and sad voice.

Salé turns her head and sees Queen Breha by the doorway. Salé bowed her head and looked at the Queen. She was clearly out from bed, wearing only her nightdress with a silk robe around her shoulders, her hair out of the restraints of the her headpiece and even on dimly lit room and the queens dark complexion, Salé could tell that the Queen Breha's face paled at the sight of her daughter wailing and clutching her hair harshly with her small hands. As if trying to pull something out of her mind.

"I'll take it from here Salé." the Queen says as made her way to Leia's bed.

"Your majesty." Salé stands up and bows before leaving the room.

Queen Breha sits the edge of Leia bed and reaches for the child. Leia immediately hugs her small arms around Breha and continues to sob.

"It's alright Leia. I'm here. I'm here." says Breha as she strokes Leia's hair. As she did so, Breha oddly felt the child's body tremble badly. It was the first that she ever felt Leia like this. It felt as if the whole room also trembled at her wake.

"What's wrong my dear?" Breha asks and slowly pulls away to look at her daughter's face.

"I'm scared mommy." Leia says clutching Breha's robes.

"Scared from what?" Breha asks as she wipes the tears from Leia's cheeks.

Leia sobs a little bit morebefore answering. "The monster."

"What monster?"

Leia looks into Breha's eyes and for a moment a memory flashed before Breha's eyes. As young as Leia was, the child's features were prominent and she was certain that her daughter does look like her biological mother. There was so much Padmé in her bring so much surge of emotions through Breha. But the queen dismissed the thought and sighed.

"The monster with a black mask." Leia said as she trembled even more in Breha's arms.

 _Darth Vader._

Breha shivered at her own thought. "It's just a dream honey. The monster with a black mask is not here."

"But he is!" Leia wailed and tears flooded again. "I feel him here. He'll kill me. He kills children."

Breha swallowed at Leia's words. It was then she realized that the child has become of age in being force-sensitive. No wonder why the child has been acting this way.

"I'll tell you what Leia." Breha says as she looks at Leia with a small smile. "I'll stay here with you okay? Make sure that there is no monster. Okay?"

Leia sniffles and gave Breha a nod.

Leia and Breha both lied back down on Leia's small bed. Breha was at an uncomfortable state, her back was completely pressed up on the cold wall, making sure that Leia had enough room to be comfortable. As a queen, comfort is a luxury that she can have but when it comes to her Leia, she was willing to do anything for the child. As they both lied down and Leia's breathing started to even out, drifting to sleep. Breha began to sing a lullaby that her very own mother once sang to her when she was a child. Breha's voice echoed in the room soothingly and she felt relaxed, everything turning into a quiet night. Only the sound of Queen Breha's voice could be heard.

 _These bells will ring when peace has come_

 _These bells will ring when peace has come_

 _And peace will come when the world is one…_

 _May freedom song be sung by all…_

Hours has passed and Breha removed herself carefully out of Leia's bed. The child had finally gone back to sleep.

 _Thank the Maker._ Breha thought as she padded her way to her private quarters. As she walked on, Breha started to think about a solution on Leia's force skills. She would have to tell Bail to contact Obi-Wan and advise them on what to do with Leia's force skills. Breha started to rationalize that if the child does not learn how to control it, it might create a link to her father. Leia already has mentioned Darth Vader and that the Force showed her the things that were once a part of her life and for Leia to learn the truth, it would be too much a burden to the child.

Breha finally reached their room and as she entered, she noticed Bail sitting at the edge of the bed tying his boots.

"Bail what are you doing?" she asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

Bail looked up at his wife with a forlorn look. "I've been summoned." was all he said then continued lacing his boots.

"Summoned?" Breha's voice utterly confused. "By who?"

Bail stood and quickly padded over the dresser. "Lord Vader."

"What? Why?"

Bail looked at his wife. "I do not know. But he's here and I have to hurry and leave. There's a problem with the Senate in Corusant and also he might sense Leia."

Breha's mouth dropped and she shook where she stood. Bail took a second look at his wife and made his way next to her. He then pulled Breha into his arms and he felt her tremble.

"Breha, it's going to be alright. I'll be back bef-"

"I'm afraid Bail." Breha whispered. "Lord Vader is here. Leia had a nightmare. She kept telling me that the monster is here."

Bail looked at Breha with alarm in his eyes. Fear crept up in his heart. His mind started giving him unpleasant thought.

"She sensed him Bail." Breha cried out. "He's going to take out little angel from us."

"No." Bail said firmly. "He will not. I will never let anything happen to Leia. I promise you Breha. Now for the time being I have to leave. I cannot let him stay longer. Is Leia asleep?"

Breha nodded.

"Good." said Bail with a sigh. "Post guards around her room and I want you to be with her as I leave. I love you my wife."

Bail kissed his wife lightly on her lips before dashing out in hurried pace. While Breha sank to her knees and cried, praying to the Maker to protect them.

Bails teeth gritted as he felt the cold wind. He was shivering but he could not tell it was by the cold or by the thought that a Sith was standing by. Bail breathed in and out to sooth and relax his mind. He has to guard his thoughts around the Sith to protect Leia. He cannot lose Leia, he just can't.

"Senator Organa." says the voice from beneath the dark mask.

"Lord Vader." says Bail in a strained voice.

"I assume that you are wondering why I am here."

Bail swallowed and guarded his thoughts. Blocking out all the thoughts of Vader taking his daughter. "I believe I am."

"We seem to have situation in Corusant with the Senate. They are not complying with the power of the Emperor." Vader stated. "They all wish to over throw him."

"I don't see why-" Bail's voice was cut a his throat squeezed the air out.

"Do not be so naïve Senator. The whole Senate looks up to you know to make move to overthrow the Empire. It is your influences that may start a Rebellion." says Darth Vader as he lifts his hands to choke the Senator harder. "And I am to make sure that you do not make those influences."

"Bring them out." Vader commanded one of the troopers.

Vader released his hold on Bail just before the Senator passed out. Bail sank to his knees hacking, gasping for air and color started to return to his face.

"What… would… you… have… do?" Bail choked out as his chest kept gasping for air.

"I want you to tell the Senate that you have full support with the Empire. Diminish their hopes of overthrowing the Emperor." Vader stated.

"And if I don't?" Bail challenged as he stood up.

"Let me give you an example." Darth Vader pointed at the far right and there Bail saw three people. They were obviously the castle servants for Bail recognized Leia's maid.

Salé.

"Kill them." Vader ordered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bail screamed out as he watch the troopers fire at the servants. Bail's hand fisted tightly as his knuckles turned white. He knew he cannot kill Vader with the minimal strength he has. But made sure that this will not go on. Bail does not want people dying for him anymore than it should. Enough had been enough for him. Bailed turned on his heels and looked at Vader with a poisonous look in his eyes. Gone was the Senator who was calm and peaceful. Now Darth Vader stood amidst a determined Senator who will rue this day.

"I will go with you to Corusant." says Bail as the words tasted like venom. "But you will never set foot here in Aldraan. Ever. Again."

"Agreed."

Bail sighed in relief as Darth Vader started walking back to his ship. He was safe for today and was his family. Leia is still his daughter and that she was safe. As his thoughts drifted to his daughter, Darth Vader stopped at his tracks and looked at Bail.

 _Leia._ Vader thought. The name sounded so familiar. Then he felt it. The name reeked with so much Light, it was infectious and strong. Vader immediately snuffed it out and went back to his task at hand. But the name lingered in his mind.

Ten Years Ago…

"Is there any reason why I cannot go with you to Naboo?" Leia whined as she watched her mother pack.

Breha chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You know why. Having a vacation with me in Naboo will clearly distract you from you tasks."

"Tasks?" Leia scoffed. "Are you talking about keeping an eye in Aldraan? A planet that is utterly peaceful with no Imperial involvements but supports the Empire with man power?"

"You make it sound so easy." Breha says sarcastically.

"It is." Leia says with a proud grin on her face. "I mean you've taught and trained me all my life for this task. I mean Queen in Naboo are like what fourteen years old and fought of invasions."

Breha stopped dead at her tracks. It was happening again. It's one of those moments when Leia was always so close to the truth. With Bail and Breha's lies, the trail of truth often took turn making Leia drop the subject. But this time Breha was at lost for words, Leia did her research. Unknowingly Leia described her biological mother, Queen Amidala of the Naboo.

"And I'm what? Fifteen, a princess, cable of also defending myself with a blaster might I add, I can pilot a ship and I'm actually smart mother. I'm a born politician and a wonderful daughter." the princess went on.

" _Born politician."_ Breha thought, one of the thing that used to describe Amidala on the tabloids. Breha sighed heavily and turned to smile at her daughter. More and more she looked like Padmé.

"Yes you are many of those grate things." Breha says as she placed her last piece of clothing in her luggage. "But you are first and foremost my daughter Leia and I, your mother. I know what's best for you and this is it."

Leia's bright smile faded from her face and into a scowl. "But mother-"

"Enough Leia!" Breha said loudly using the voice of a Queen. Her demeanor changed and Leia felt her aura turn dark around her. "When I say you are staying here, you will stay. As mother I think it is for the best and as Queen I think it is my responsibility to appoint someone who will lead in my stead which the you! The Princess of Aldraan and I'm pretty sure you're going to be the Queen soon. So do you understand what I am saying and why this is for you?"

Leia stood from Breha's bed and swallowed. "Yes mother."

"Good. Check for final preparations for my depature." Queen Breha commanded.

"Will do you majesty." Leia bowed before leaving the room and stomped her way back to her quarters.

Anger.

Anger flared in her heart and something inside her burned. Once the princess reached her room she went over her luggage and threw across her room with a scream the escaped her lips.

Hate.

She hated this feeling. She hated the fact that no matter how hard she tried and how she excelled in everything at the age that she is in, nothing.

Fear.

They still look at her as a princess who cannot do anything for herself and that's exactly what she feared. Not being able to do anything for herself. Not being able to do anything for any greater cause.

Leia closed her eyes as she sat down on a chair. She felt everything. Her senses were heightened every time she felt like bursting. Like there was a cold dark pull every time she felt that way. There was a temptation to free herself from this suffering.

But every single time she felt that dark pull there was another pull, so much strong. It felt gentle, weightless and right. It was like the light at the end of the tunnel. The light where she felt so much smaller in the vast universe and in that universe she felt hope. Leia opened her eyes and decided to heed her mother's words. A small break from her tantrum was all she needed to get her senses straight.

Half of the day she made sure everything was set straight for the Queen's departure. All the Council meetings to be held and all the House of Organa knows that the Queen has left. Security was up, her mother's itinerary was finally finalized and all that was needed to do was wait for the Queen to finish her goodbyes.

Leia stood at the end of the line from all the people who wants to bid Queen Farewell. Leia watched her mother walk gracefully and with a smile Breha looked at her. Leia took in how her mother looked, she was utterly different from Leia. Leia knows that she was adopted and that Queen Breha was not her true mother. As a child it was hard for her to believe but she soon accepted it. But for Force sake Leia would never change anything. She loved Breha as much as she loves Bail as her mother and father. Nothing would change that and nothing could replace that.

Breha hugged Leia and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

"I promise I'll take care of Aldraan." Leia whispered back to her mother.

Breha pulled away and smiled. "I love you Leia."

"I love you to mother." Leia smiled back. "Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise Leia." Breha hugged her one last time. "I'll always be with you."

The sun slowly set down in Aldraan as she watched the Aldraan ship soar out of their atmosphere. Leia closed her eyes and whispered. "May the Force be with you." Little did she know it was the last time she'll ever see her mother.

Present Day…

10 Years After

Princess Leia looked over the balcony from her room. Aldraan at night had always been breath taking for Leia. She loved how the stars twinkled at night, the way the moon glows and its light sweeping over the icicles in the mountain. How the metal city glowed in the low light. It was a soothing view for Leia. It was a sign that she has done a good job of maintaining peace and order in her planet. Given the circumstances that Queen Breha has not back in Aldraan for almost ten years due to the heavy blockade in Naboo. Leia's rage with the Empire slowly started to grow at that point. To add more insult on the injury, it was then Leia realized that her father, Senator Organa was being forced to say that he supports the Empire to the Senate. Anything that the Senate see's the Empires injustice and unfair qualities, Senator Organa was there to snuff it out. It frustrated the Princess as to why her father was doing this. But she knows that there'd be a reason for it.

Suddenly Leia felt a presence that was quite familiar. Leia went back to her room and just found her handmaiden, Malana entering.

"Your highness." says Malana as she bowed.

"What brings you here?" Leia asks quite sensing that Malana was nervous.

"I have received a message from Security that they found and encrypted message that was sent by your father from Yavin 4." Malana stated.

"Yavin 4?" says Leia with a confused voice. "I thought he was in Corusant? Are you certain that it came for Yavin 4?"

"Yes your highness. They traced it back to Yavin 4."

"Show me the message."

After passing a few halls with Malana guiding her to the Security room they finally reached it. Inside the princess saw her men at work buzzing with every little button and eye sticking on their screens. Leia had a bad feeling about this.

"Your majesty." says Captain Bolo as he bowed before her. Behind him Leia saw another important person.

"Captain." Leia greeted. "Senator. What seems to be the situation?"

"I believe that we should discuss this somewhere private." says Captain Bolo.

They entered a small meeting room and with Malana following the Princess and another guard stood by the doorway.

Leia sat in one of the chairs while the Captain fidgeted in front of her. "Tell me Captain, what is the situation?"

"The message that we have received from you father is traced back to Yavin 4 in which that planet is rumored to be the Rebel base." Capatain Bolo stated. Leia was now at the edge of her seat. Once in a while when her father came home from Corusant or maybe Yavin 4 she would see her father carrying paper files which was rare and it had an insignia of Rebels. Now usually she concluded that it was from the Empire and gave it to him to investigate the documents. But upon hearing this from her Captain, her theories are clearly wrong.

"Malana says it's encrypted. How come?" Leia asks.

Captain Bolo neared the princess and brought out a holo packet. "This holo packet your highness only responds through voice recognition."

Captain Bolo held it out to Malana to inspect then once Malana established that it was safe Leia took the device in her hands. It was then the princess felt her finger trembling.

"What do I say?" the princess asks.

Captain Bolo shakes his head. "Normally holo packets only need one word to open but this one is rare knowing that your father has sent this with the utmost secrecy, a single word will not do. Maybe a whole phrase or a sentence that he usually says or something that only the two of you will know."

Leia looks to her Captain then to her handmaiden. "If you say that it was sent with the utmost secrecy then I suggest you to leave for now. I will call for if I have information or not."

Leia looked at the device and started rummaging her thoughts of possible things to say. Senator Organa was a busy man and with Leia running Aldraan in her mother's absence, they never saw eye to eye. Nor did they even see each other much. But Leia sometimes felt that her father misses her even thought they were faraway. But what Leia felt more from her father was that he misses Breha. At least that was something that they had in common.

Common.

Breha.

A thought popped in Leia's and she stood from her seat. Clutching the device. Praying to the Maker that what ever idea she had, by Force she hoped it would work. Finally after gathering up her courage, it was then Leia sang.

 _These bells will ring when peace has come_

 _These bells will ring when peace has come_

 _And peace will come when the world is one…_

 _May freedom song be sung by all…_

A small beep escaped the device then it projected a hologram. The hologram was her father. He was fully dressed in his usual clothes but Leia saw the great distress emanating from him.

"Leia. My daughter. Forgive me for using extreme methods just to tell you this message. It is at an utmost importance that whatever I will tell you must not be heard by anyone else but you. I trust you with my life Leia and I believe that what I ask of you, you will accomplish. For years Leia have lied to you and I have kept this from you. I am part of the rebellion along with Senator Mon Mothma and others. This rebellion built on a hope to defeat the Empire and with that we take great risks and chances to accomplish that. I know that it must be confusing for you that on the Senate I appear to support the Empire, but I do not. I made a bargain with Lord Vader that I will dismiss all the thought of overthrowing the Emperor in the Senate in exchange that no Imperial shall on Aldraan. That is why I lied. I did what I had to do to protect you and your mother."

"My dearest Leia I am in dire need of your help for you are the only one that I can trust. I need you to bring with you a single ship with your our best men and fly to Scarif. There you will receive message. Now Leia this message is important for it is the key to the Empire's downfall. Once you have received the message it then I need you to look for Obi-Wan Kenobi. He is an old friend of man…" Bail paused and sighed heavily. "And he was the first person to hold you when you were born. I trust this man with my life for he gave me you. After accomplishing that I need you to take him to Yavin 4. If you are wondering why I cannot do it, it is because the Empire is watching my every move and I cannot risk out people suffering for it. And on the mean time my dearest Leia, while you are away I will rescue your mother in Naboo and we'll both be home waiting for you. I love Leia. My beautiful daughter. My dutiful daughter. I love you."

The message ended. It was then that Leia realized that tears started rolling down her cheeks. It was all too much for her to take in. But Leia had to do this. Princess Leia Organa finally has a chance to do something for the Galaxy. It is then she felt that this might be her purpose. The purpose that she was prepared for a long time ago.

* * *

A/N:

This story is dedicated to the late Carrie Fisher who has inspired so many of us. In Star Wars, she was the face of Hope and will continue to be. Rest in Peace Carrie, we love you.

Hi! Okay so this is my first ever fanfic about Star Wars and please comment or anything if you liked it or not or if there's any corrections. Also all the information I know is from Wookiepedia and movies and some characters are OC.


End file.
